


Violent Delights

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, dom Kaiba Seto, sub Yami Yugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto still doesn't understand why Atem finds such ecstasy in the idea of (literally) screwing around in their prey's blood, but he's starting to get talked into it





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Monday- "Dripping" <3

When Atem walked in, he was dripping with blood

The thick red liquid was soaking through his clothes and dripping off of his hair, running down his face and plip-plopping off of his hands

He looked _drunk_ with ecstasy, wich was how he usually looked on these nights

"I brought you a new sample, I think you'll like it," he said with delight, holding a wine glass full of blood out to his husband

Seto narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling as he grabbed a handkerchief from the table next to him to take the glass with, cleaning the blood off of the outside and staring judgmentally at his lover the entire time

Atem didn't seem detoured though, if anything, he looked even more excited

Just for that, Seto purposely took his time sipping on the drink, savoring it, tasting it like a wine connoisseur, knowing it was driving Atem insane, before finally speaking

"It tastes rich, what is it?"

"The blood of your enemy," Atem answered gleefully

"Wich enemy? I have many,"

This response seemed to bore his husband, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stepped closer, much to Seto's distaste

"Maximilian Pegasus,"

Now that actually caught Seto's attention, eyebrows raising as he stared at the liquid, then sipped it again

"Is he still alive?"

"For now,"

"Is he bleeding out in the basement?"

"Oh, no, this is the blood of his lackey, I purposely only bled him enough for a glass full, so you could have the first sip,"

"Gee, what's the occasion? Don't tell me I missed our anniversary,"

"No such luck, I've been planning this for a month and tonight my opportunity finally arose, I thought it would please you," Atem purred, taking another step towards Seto's armchair and bending closer- only for his husband to stop him by smoothly holding a napkin up to block his advances

"Wipe your mouth dear, it's bad enough you're making a mess all over the floor, I shudder to think what you'll do to my face,"

Atem rolled his eyes, but reluctantly took the napkin to obey his husband's wishes

"You know Seto, this truly is a bad habbit of your's, you delight in wickedness but then berate yourself for the delight,"

"You delight," Seto corrected

"I tolerate,"

"Perhaps you need to let yourself go more, you're so composed... all the time, doesn't it ever get boring? Or dreadfull?"

"I enjoy composure, present company not withstanding, I enjoy order and cleanliness and _restrained_ chaos,"

That had Atem laughing, quiet but full, chuckling as he leaned down, his face now (mostly) clean

" _Restrained chaos_ , is that what I am? Is that why you like me? I'm chaos, and I let you restrain me?"

"I'll admit that's part of it," Seto confessed, leaning up closer, brushing his lips against Atem's cheek, ghosting a breath across his skin

"Fuck...."

"You hope," Seto smirked back

Atem licked his lips, then started biting at them, leaning back and staring at his husband with desperation

"I did such a nice thing for you, I went out of my way to get you this gift, can we do something special tonight? Please?"

"I hope you're not suggesting you did something special for me _because_ you wanted to get something out of it,"

"No, just a happy coincidence," Atem chirped back, like an excited little bird

And Seto believed him about as much as he'd believe a four-year-old who swore they hadn't gotten into the cookie jar despite being covered in chocolate....

"This is good," Seto noted absently, taking another sip of his blood and taking a deep breath

Atem looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin...

" _If_ I allow something special, I hope you understand that it's of my own decision and not because you asked nor because of your poor attempt at bribery,"

"Yes Sir," Atem purred, his eyes brightening up like a dog let off the leash

Damn... Seto really was weak when it came to his husband

He so well remembered a time when he could have ignored the request of _any_ sub and punished them for asking, but Atem....

Atem had changed his life in more ways than one, and sometimes he wondered if part of why he was so weak to the smaller man was because he had been sired by him...

The very memory had him instinctively touching the permanent teeth marks on his neck, where Atem's fangs had once been, several years ago....

"And what is it that you have in mind for 'something special'? Before I agree to anything,"

"Messy sex," Atem breathed immediately, clearly _ecstatic_ about the idea

"In the blood of your enemies, in the basement, please?"

"You know I don't like making such a mess,"

"I'll clean it up,"

"You do that anyway,"

"I'll clean _you_ up,"

"You do _that_ anyway too,"

Atem pouted, biting his lip as he leaned in closer

"I'll clean up the mess I made in here?"

"Oh I know you will,"

"Seto come the fuck on! There has to be something I can do to convince you! We've never had bloody sex before! As vampires don't you think that's like.... _sacrilege_?"

"I think it's living in the twenty-first century, but go off I guess, and if you're expecting me to give in, that's not the tone to ask me with,"

Atem inhaled, held his breath for a moment.... and deflated, hanging his head and neeling on the floor, staring up at Seto with big, hopefull eyes, his hands obediently behind his back, chewing on his lip again

Damn his oral fixation....

"I'm sorry, you're right, what can I do to _earn_ this?"

No part of Seto wanted to participate in bloody sex, to be clear

Not because it disgusted him or made him uncomfortable, it was just a pain in the ass

It was the same reason he didn't like using food in sex. the clean up was always too much of a pain

But ... he also knew that Atem had been wanting this since the night Seto was first sired to begin with and he was getting tired tired of saying "no"

Bringing him Pegasus _had_ certainly pleased Seto....

"Tell me why you want this so badly, then perhaps I'll consider it,"

Atem seemed surprised at that answer, perhaps even skeptical at first, but it didn't take him long to answer back

"I want to see your wild side, _all_ vampires have it, it's in our DNA, I created you Seto, I know that it's in there somewhere and I want to see it, don't get me wrong... I love you how you are, I love your composure and your class, I love how controlled you are, but ... just once, I want to see what you're like entirely unrestrained,"

"But why do you believe that this is what will make me go there when I so clearly have no interest in it?"

"Because, this isn't about kink, this isn't about anything any human mind could ever understand, this is about primal instinct, I've seen you around blood when you're hungry, you control yourself but barely, you hold yourself together but you want to fall apart, I've seen that side of you before and that's only with a few drops of blood spilled by accident, or a room full of humans when you've gone too long without a drink, I _know_ that your animalistic side will come out if you ever allow yourself to ... _indulge_ ... in blood the way that I do, it's just nature,"

Atem had a point, as much as Seto hated to admit it

He was very familiar with those urges, with the desperate sensations that consumed him whenever a moment of hunger struck like that, and Atem wasn't wrong, he was sure that, if he was presented with blood the way that Atem liked to have it, he would lose control and become the monster he had been carefully avoiding becoming all this time

In a way, this was as much a matter of trust for him as submission was for Atem, it was giving in completely with no safety net below him besides his partner and trusting that Atem would drag him back from the edge if he got too close to it

He knew that he could, he knew that he would, but ... Seto was still hesitant

".... Let's go see your catch, I'll decide when we get there,"

Excited, Atem jumped to his feet and happily thanked his partner before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the basement, blood still dripping off of him here and there, splattering onto the hardwood floor in messy little puddles

_Ugh_

"Why do you like this so much anyway? Were you a serial killer or something before you became a vampire?"

"Not at all, actually, I had no interest in violence before I was turned, but this is .... like I said, it's _nature_ , and it's _ecstasy_ , the first time I fed messily like this had been an accident, I was just sloppy at the time, but ... it was so _good_.... and I've tried to refine it before, but I've never had the same pleasure from it,"

Seto understood, as much as he didn't want to admit that

He understood why Atem found it all so appealing, he just... didn't want to find it appealing _himself_

Would it make him a monster if he did? Would it change who he was?

He didn't see Atem as a monster, ofcourse, and he loved him deeply, but...

Atem also had great self-control when he was asked to use it

Sure, he was a messy, blood-craving maniac when he wanted to be, but when he needed to control himself, he did so easily

Seto had never had ease with that, he worried that this particular circumstance wouldn't be any different

"Ready?" Atem asked excitedly as they reached the basement, receiving a small nod from Seto in response

The other vampire eagerly opened the door at that, stepping inside and revealing the room to his lover

Seto was used to the basement by now, the tile floors and drains, the little shower in the corner and the multiple hooks and chains and various torture-esque tools, all to be used for holding prey in place

He still couldn't believe he was calling human beings "prey" but....

"Well Doctor? What do you think?" Atem asked with excitement, gesturing to the silver-haired man who was currently bound, gagged, and blind-folded, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, barely keeping his feet on the ground

"Looks better than usual," Seto agreed, much to Atem's excitement

"So? What do you think?"

Seto supposed that if there _was_ a time to lose control and let himself indulge, it would be now

He and Atem had a strict rule about who they preyed upon, they only went after the people who had done something atrocious, something that made the world a worse place to be in

With Pegasus, not only had he tried to steal Seto's psychology practice out from under him, but he had used patients' information against them and extorted money from them, not to mention that he had kidnapped Mokuba and tried to brainwash him against his brother when the younger Kaiba was still just a child....

Seto had had a grudge against him for years and now......

"Alright," Seto finally relented, smirking as he heard Atem gasp and lean up, covering Seto in kisses, despite the fact that he was now getting blood all over Seto's clothes now...

Ah, his poor white shirt....

"But first we're changing into clothes we don't mind getting dirty, and we're checking on Maya too,"

After all, they couldn't very well indulge in a few hours of murder and sex without making sure the baby was sleeping peacefully, right?


End file.
